Passages
by MyNameIsKooky
Summary: Doctordoofus and Knuckles Octogoober open the odd manholes in the Cog HQs and discovers that they are passages to new areas. However, they are threatened by several new Cog plans...


NOTE: In several months, Disney may make the random manholes in the Cog HQs possible to go through, ending up messing up my story because it will be different than in my story. Oh, well. Just live with this story. It's never going to fit into civilization and you know it. :P

This is my first good fic!

"Pretty nice day..." Said Doctordoofus, "for a stroll through Lawbot HQ."

"To the CJ!" Knuckles Octogoober added.

"I need notices," said Doctordoofus.

"Oh," said Knuckles. "Office A duet, then."

Doctordoofus agreed and they made their way to the right side doors of Lawbot HQ to go into the District Attorney Office. They slid their feet across the shiny marble floors.

"It kind of reminds me of ice," Doctordoofus snickered. Then they saw that random manhole.

"Eww," groaned Knuckles. "That manhole sticks out like a soar thumb. I wonder why it's here."

"The Lawbots haven't removed it. It's making their floor look ugly. If the Cogs left it there, then it must be for something important," Doctodoofus pointed out.

Knuckles pulled on the manhole, but it wouldn't budge. Doctordoofus scratched his head between his rabbit ears. "Stuck," he said. "Maybe we should use a paper clip."

"Okay," Knuckles said. He walked up to a Toon nearby and asked, "Hey, do you have a paper clip?"

The Toon turned around. "Paper clips are coggish."

"I know, but I need it," Knuckles said. Then he noticed that the Toon had only 17 Laff Points. "Huh? What is a low toon like you doing here?"

"I'm an Uber," the Toon replied. "I'm looking for someone to help me train my gags here."

Doctordoofus walked by Knuckles. "Eh? You only have the squirting flower and cupcake. You should train those in ToonTown Central."

"I want a challange," the Uber said.

"So, I guess he won't give us a paper clip," said Doctordoofus. "Well maybe a Cog will lend us his, if we pursuade him..."

* * *

In Office A, Knuckles and Doctordoofus charged through all the obstacles until they bumped into four Level 11 Skelecogs.

"Hey," Doctordoofus said, "do you have any paper clips?"

"What would a Toon want to do with a paper clip," one of the Skelecogs snickered, "play with it?"

"Cogs don't laugh," said another Skelecog, punching the other Skelecog in the face.

The other Skelecogs groaned. They got into battle position. Doctordoofus and Knuckles both used their Fog Horns and the Skelecogs got damaged by the sound blast. However, it wasn't enough to destroy them. The Skelecogs took books from a nearby shelf and throwed them all at both Doctordoofus and Knuckles, making them lose 70 Laff Points each.

"Ouch," said Doctordoofus. He shook his head and got back into focus.

Doctordoofus and Knuckles both used Fog again and the Skelecogs to spinned their arms and exploded in a shower of gears. A paperclip flew out of the mess and landed in Doctordoofus' hands.

Doctordoofus says: "Tah-dah! Lucky us! Now let's get out of here."

Doctordoofus and Knuckles were about to use their portal holes when they heard a drilling sound. Doctordoofus got curious and followed the sound of the drilling. Knuckles followed.

Doctordoofus and Knuckles both arrived in the room with the huge Goons patrolling. They weaved in between the many large eye beams and walked up the stairs and saw a near-bald Big Wig Level 12 using a drill on the giant red Goon in the corner.

"Uh oh. He's trying to get that giant red Goon back in worker order," said Knuckles.

"We should leave now," Doctordoofus said. They fished in their bags for their teleport hole when the Big Wig sniffed.

"I sense Toons," said the Big Wig. It turned and saw Knuckles and Doctordoofus.

Doctordoofus and Knuckles stopped looking for their portal holes and prepared to fight. Then they The Big Wig was Level 43. Doctordoofus gasped. They may not win this fight.

"What is a high level Cog like you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been called back from Cog Nation to fix the Megagoon. The Megagoon has never been operational because the wiring is so complex. A smart Cog like me should figure it out. The Megagoon is a gigantic Goon that Toons cannot stomp and can make up to 10 Toons sad at a time with just one look from the eye beam. Useful, really. We would do almost anything to get rid of you pests. I am one of the major mechanics of Cog Nation. I can fix just about anything. I am the Small Wig, for how small of a wig I wear unlike all of the other Big Wigs."

Small Wig proceeded to use a large "VETO" stamp. He pointed it at Knuckles and the ink came flying off at him and hit him in the face. He did the same to Doctordoofus. They both had tried to dodge it but it still somehow hit them. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt at all.

"Great, you're vetoed," said Small Wig. "Now that you're vetoed, all Lawbots should hunt you down for hearing our plan to get the Megagoon working. If you can manage to defeat me, that is. That won't happen though."

Small Wig was about to throw a large book when Knuckles and Doctordoofus started pelting him with random gags. Eventually, Small Wig couldn't take it any more and exploded into a pile of Cog parts.

"Phew," said Doctordoofus. "Mission accomplished."

Doctordoofus and Knuckles jumped through their portal holes back to the Lawbot HQ courtyard to open the manhole.

A Skelecog rose from the pile of Cog parts.

"Those fools," said the Skelecog of Small Wig. "They won't know what him them."

Small Wig's Skelecog got back to work on the Megagoon.

* * *

Doctordoofus wedged the paper clip under the manhole and attempted to get the manhole out of the hole. He just ended up breaking the paper clip. "Great," he said. "Paper clips won't be able to open the manhole. What now?"

"Well, maybe its locked," guessed Knuckles. "Maybe we need a key to open it."

"A manhole gets locked?" Chuckled Doctordoofus. "Since when?"

"Well, they're Cogs," answered Knuckles. Doctordoofus shrugged then saw the Uber walking towards them.

"Hello," said the Uber. "Those are no normal manholes."

"How do you know?" Asked Knuckles.

"Watch," the Uber answered. He threw three TNTs by the manhole. They all exploded in a cloud of smoke, exploding all nearby Cogs. When the smoke cleared, the manhole was still there without a scratch.

"Wow..." Doctordoofus said.

"Where did you get those TNTs?" Knuckles asked.

"I found them laying in a corner in Office A yesterday by the giant red Goon and a very high level Big Wig. I took them when he wasn't looking. I heard him let out a very angry yell as I left."

"WHAT?!" Doctordoofus shouted. "That was the Small Wig! The Small Wig had a plan to make so many Toons sad and keep them off of the streets! He was working on that giant red Megagoon! Luckily we defeated him."

"That's good," said the Uber. "Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Snip."

"I'm Doctordoofus!"

"And I'm Knuckles Octogoober!"

"Nice to meet you."

"I think it would be too risky to take an Uber through the manhole," said Knuckles. "There are probably huge Cogs down there, and I don't really like dragging low Toons around. Actually, I don't really like them that much at all."

Snip shrugged and walked off.

Two Big Wig Level 12s flew down in front of Knuckles and Doctordoofus. "We saw the veto mark on your face. You must be destroyed."

"Veto mark?" Doctordoofus said nervously. He looked at himself through the shiny floor and saw the word "VETO" stamped across his face.

"Uh oh," Doctordoofus said. "We have to wash the "VETO" off of our face or tons of Cogs will come for us."

"Okay," said Knuckles. He sprayed himself with a fire hose. The Big Wigs did nothing to stop him. Once he stopped the hose, the "VETO" was still on his face.

"It's permanent," said one of the Big Wigs. "You will be one of the most wanted Toons. We will defeat you."

Ugh, Doctodoofus thought. I got stamped across the face by Small Wig and now all the Lawbots want to destroy me like crazy. And I only have 45 Laff Points left and all my level six gags were used on the Small Wig.

Doctordoofus lured the Big Wigs with a Large Magnet. Knuckles and Doctordoofus both attacked one Big Wig with one cream pie each. That Big Wig threw a pink slip at Doctordoofus and Knuckles and cannons appeared below them. They fell into the cannons and the cannons shot them toward the wall to the DA Office. Doctordoofus smashed through the wall above the door followed by Knuckles, leaving a bunny figure hole and a duck figure hole in the wall. They splatted on the floor of the DA office and lose 40 Laff Points each.

Doctordoofus had 5 Laff Points left and Knuckles had 2 Laff Points left. Both were very close to crying their eyes out. Tens of Big Wigs, Legal Eagles and Skelecogs poured out of the elevators and through the DA Office doors towards Knuckles and Doctordoofus. There was no way to run.

Knuckles threw down his portal hole, jumped into it and disappeared. Doctordoofus also did the same.

There was a long silence between the Cogs, then a Legal Eagle spoke up.

"They will be back," said the Legal Eagle. "The passageways have their curiosity. If everyone guards the entrance to this HQ, then we won't have to worry about any Toons coming in again."

"But what about the other passageways?" Asked an Ambulance Chaser.

"No problem. They can't be opened without the keys," said the Legal Eagle. "Ask the Sellbots, Cashbots and Bossbots to send their keys in to us so the gateways cannot be opened. This is one battle that we will WIN!" 


End file.
